Rainbow
by Zero.Elektronik
Summary: Butters enjoys watching rainstorms. 15 in the 100 challenge.


**Done for the 100 theme challenge.**

**Written for our very ow Butters - Rhiannon.**

**AN: This is possibly the gayest thing I've ever written. Thank you for choosing "Rainbow", Butters. )**

**

* * *

  
**

It was raining again today, he noticed, it'd been a while since it'd poured like this though. The sky was full of thick, dark clouds and the rain falling fast and harsh, colliding with the concrete floor. It was a dark day, the sun wasn't able to force its way through the clouds filling it today. It'd be raining for at least…3 hours now.

Butters wasn't a big fan of the rain, really. He liked gentle summer showers that would cool his skin - but not heavy rainstorms. He preferred the sun, naturally. He was a happy, carefree kid and he enjoyed spending his spare time outside in the sunshine, watching the way people changed and were generally happier and less worrisome when the weather was good. He has his problems sometimes, yes, and he didn't like to discuss them with people - instead, he'd just move on and find a reason to be positive and hang out with his friends. He loved his friends, even though he knew they just made him do whatever they wanted for amusement, that he was their scapegoat. They asked - he'd do it. He was naïve, Innocent but most of all - loyal. He'd give anything to keep his friends, to keep them happy, even if it meant doing things he didn't really want to do. He wouldn't always do it, mind you. He got bullied a lot, but he never really let it get to him. He'd get called stupid, annoying, dumb, queer - he denied this, he wasn't interested in dating anyone, really - but he'd just carry on. Occasionally he would go against people's expectations and yell back, but he'd continue to shine, even if the rain held him back for a while.

It didn't take him long to get home from school today, he'd ran to avoid getting soaked to the bone, though he still got quite wet and cold on his journey home. He'd had a bad day at school, Cartman getting him involved in another elaborate plan which went horribly wrong - ending in Butters getting the blame, and the punishment for it. He hated Cartman sometimes. He was a so rude, careless and mean. But he was one of the best friends he had. Not many people really offered Butters the time of day until he started to be involved in Cartman's gang. It didn't matter what he did, or how he treated him, he'd probably still end up forgiving him the next day. Butters didn't like to hold grudges. When he'd been careful to take off his shoes at the door, placing them neatly to stop getting the carpet wet. He momentarily stopped in the bathroom to get a towel, and made his way to his bedroom. Peeling off his damp clothes and folding them neatly, leaving them on the small white radiator, toweling his short, blond hair dry before slipping into his baby blue fleece pyjamas. He sat on his bed, curled up against the windowsill with a large mug of hot cocoa which his mom brought up to him a few minutes ago. He stayed silent, watching the storm outside. He became caught up in watching very small and very brief rays of light try to make their way through the thick clouds, watching the rain fall with such speed, hitting against the glass gently and the calming noise of silence and water hitting the window filling his ears. He forgot all about the bad things that had happened today, whilst he was at school.

He did like one aspect of the rain, however. Butters was fond of rainbows. He admired their beauty and how no matter how hard it rained, or how dark it got - the sun would eventually shine, in turn, making use of the ugly weather and turning it into something more beautiful and inspiring. He remembered this. No matter how bad things got at school, or with his parents, he'd use it and learn from the experience, and in the end - things would always get better, leaving him with that inspired and positive feeling he always got at the end of the rainstorm, when the rainbow appeared.

* * *


End file.
